Sam's Secret Rendezvous
by SilentMemoriesx3
Summary: Sam Winchester is usually quite the gentlemen, but sneak him a little demon blood and sexcapades may ensue...


There was a knock on the door of the motel room.

"What are you doing here?" Sam glared at the brunette standing in the doorway.

"I came here to talk, got a problem?" She pushed past him into the room and walked over to the bar. "How about a drink? Bloody Mary ok with you?" She grinned at Sam over her shoulder and winked.

"Serena." Sam gritted his teeth and let the door swing shut. They had met only one time before, when Sam had summoned a demon to make a deal about Dean...again. She had been the demon who met him, and the two had talked tactics for hours, before finally agreeing to the terms; when they kissed, the surprising chemistry between them had left Sam breathless and wanting more.

Serena started mixing the tomato juice, vodka, and other ingredients into a couple of glasses. She was 5' 7" with an athletic build and piercing blue eyes. The demon girl had long, dark brown hair that fell in shiny waves past her shoulders. She was wearing dark jeans that hugged her slim hips and a black button up blouse that revealed a strip of tanned, toned stomach and more than a hint of generous cleavage.

Sam couldn't take his eyes off of her as he walked further into the room and sat on the edge of his bed. Sam was 6' 4", with long, muscled arms and rippling abs covering his stomach. He had light brown hair that was always in need of a haircut and usually fell into his green eyes.

Serena grabbed the two red liquid-filled glasses and walked out from behind the bar. She handed Sam a glass as she sat down on the bed next to him.

"So…what the hell are you doing here?" Sam took a long swig of his drink.

"Well, I was in the area for work and I heard that you were staying at this motel, so I thought I would visit you. We had such a fun chat last time." Serena sipped her drink and lipped her lips.

"Honestly, I don't trust you, but I can't think of any other reason you would be here. Thanks for the drink by the way, it's really good." Sam, always one for good manners, swallowed another gulp of the concoction.

"Mhm," Serena murmured, watching Sam's lips as they touched the edge of the glass, and then his tongue dart out to lick the corner of his lips. "Want to relive your college days a little bit? I bet I can finish my glass before you can." Serena grinned mischievously.

Sam laughed. "Well, my college days were a different sort of experience, but after hanging around Dean for all these years, I have no doubt that I can out-drink you. Ready?"

Serena put the glass to her lips. "One…two…three!"

The two lifted the glasses and started chugging. Serena watched Sam's throat as he swallowed, his Adam's apple moving up and down.

After a few seconds, Sam gasped and slammed his glass down. "Done, beat you." He smiled at the demon. "Up for round two?" Sam hadn't relaxed and let loose like this in a while, and since he and Dean weren't on the job currently, he didn't mind spending the time with her…as long as Dean didn't find out; because if Dean found out, he would be _seriously _pissed off.

Serena mixed another round of drinks and the competition ensued. They competed for another two rounds before Sam declared that he was done.

"You know, I'm really glad you stopped by," Sam said, feeling the vodka coursing through his system, causing him to let his guard down more than he usually would.

"Me too, I'm really, really excited to see you again." Serena turned towards Sam and placed her hands on his shoulders.

Sam glanced at her hands and looked back at the girl; he couldn't help his eyes from dropping down to her chest, which was pretty exposed since Serena had leaned forward to put her hands on him.

Sam swallowed hard. His body was growing warmer on by the second as Serena started massaging his shoulders. He felt like his muscles were about to burst through his shirt; feeling awkward, he cleared his throat.

"What's wrong, Sammy?" Serena moved her hands down to his wrists and started sliding his arms back on the bed. She stared into his eyes and moved one leg over Sam, straddling him. "Feels good, doesn't it?" She used her body against his to slowly force Sam to be lying on his back. Her hands still encircled his wrists and she pulled his hands to the edges of the bed.

Sam bit his lip; he could feel Serena's breasts against his chest as she lay on top of him. He could feel his groin tingling and he clenched his fists, causing his biceps to expand against his polo shirt. He also now realized that what he felt wasn't entirely from Serena; he could feel something other than alcohol coursing through his system.

"You put demon blood in my drink." It wasn't a question. Sam glared at Serena, her face now inches from his.

"It's been too long, Sam. Your body needed it." She rubbed her hips against his, and he moaned. Serena laughed and suddenly pulled handcuffs out from behind her and in one swift movement, locked each of Sam's hands against a bed post.

"What the fuck!" Sam violently tried to sit up, but the metal of the handcuffs dug into his wrists and kept him secure against the bed, his arms spread wide.

Serena tossed her head back and laughed, her hair shining in the motel room's dim lighting. "Oh Sam, I've wanted this for so long," she purred.

Serena grabbed fistfuls of Sam's shirt and ripped it from his body, exposing his tight abs and bulging pectoral muscles. She ran her palms up his stomach, feeling his muscles grow tense against her touch. She smirked at him as her hands continued to glide up and pinch his nipples between her fingers.

Now that he could feel the power of the demon blood flowing through his system, Sam couldn't deny that his body wanted this. He could feel his pants growing tighter around his groin, as he grew harder at the thought of being inside her. Oh, he wanted to fuck her. He wanted to slam into her over and over again…he wanted her to _scream_ his name. But he wasn't in control; damn the handcuffs! Sam tried not to moan, he didn't want to give Serena the satisfaction of knowing how good it felt to be touched like this. He hadn't been touched in this way for a long time.

Serena sat up, still straddling Sam. She pulled her shirt over her head and threw it on the floor. Her breasts swelled against her lace, violet-colored bra.

"Purple, huh? You struck me as more of the black satin type," Sam quipped, eyeing her stiff nipples through the translucent fabric.

"Oh shut up. Just because I make dark deals doesn't mean I have to dress in morbid colors." She unclasped her bra and threw it on the floor, then she shimmied out of her jeans and matching thong as well. Fully naked now, Serena bit her lip, and kept biting it until it started bleeding. Then, she bent her face to Sam's and kissed him.

Sam tried to resist at first, but the second the blood reached his tongue he couldn't stop himself from opening his mouth and sucking on her bottom lip. Serena moaned, and slid her tongue into Sam's mouth.

He pushed pressed his lips against hers. The caress started out slow and sensual, but soon their kissing became more frenzied and urgent, Sam's tongue stroking hers, their lips moving in synch.

Serena pulled away with a gasp, and rolled off of Sam's body. She unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, and pulled them off. She glanced down at his boxers. "Cute." Sam's boxers had little pictures of _Casper the Friendly Ghost _on them. But she wasn't interested in the boxers….so she pulled those off quickly.

"You know what they say about big hands, Sam…" Serena murmured, touching one of his hands as she glanced down. She whipped her head back up to look at him. "Big feet." One of her eyebrows rose, teasing him.

Sam strained against the handcuffs as his shaft sprang into view. Serena brought her mouth back to Sam's, and her slim fingers encircled his cock and started pumping it up and down. Sam couldn't help himself; he moaned at her touch.

Serena pulled away from his mouth, trailing kisses across his face, and down his neck, biting him occasionally—and not very gently. But because of the demon blood in him, Sam liked the little feelings of pain mixed in with the pleasure.

Serena continued to trail kisses down Sam's hard stomach, and then started licking a downward trail as she reached his navel. She touched her tongue to the tip of his shaft, and slid it down and then back up, ending with her lips touching the top of his shaft. She opened her mouth and took the first few inches of him in. Her tongue traced circles over his throbbing member and she started sucking on him, putting her head down to take more of him into her mouth.

Sam groaned and thrust his hips up, pushing deeper into her throat. Serena moved her head up and down over his length, and started humming the theme to _Ghostbusters_.

"You've got to be shitting me," Sam managed to choke out, though he couldn't deny that the vibrations from her humming felt fantastic against his dick.

Serena giggled with him still inside her mouth and stopped humming. She dipped her head up and down a few more times, and then slowly slid her mouth up and off of his cock. "Don't think I'm going to let you enjoy this that quickly," she said, staring into his eyes.

She slid up his body and kissed him again. Sam grabbed her bottom lip between his teeth, making her bleed again. He sucked hard, enjoying the taste and feel of the warm blood as it slid down his throat. He was feeling more powerful with every swallow; he couldn't take not being in control at this point, it was driving him crazy. He had a plan…

Suddenly, she pulled away. "Uh-uh-uh, Sammy, can't be too greedy. You can't take some and not give anything back." She smirked at him and pushed her breasts into his face.

She didn't even have to ask. Sam took one of her nipples into his mouth and sucked, nibbling the hardened nub between his teeth.

"Don't make me bleed this time," Serena whispered, her breath growing ragged as Sam pulled back and blew on her wet nipple, causing a shiver of pleasure to run down her body. Sam moved his attention to her other breast and gave it the same treatment as the first.

She pulled away and sat up, her torso in full view for Sam now. His groin throbbed at the sight of her hairless slit, which felt wet against his stomach…if he could just pull his body up a little, he might be able to slip inside her…

Sam started to wiggle his hips farther up the bed. Serena's eyes flashed. "I don't think so Sam." She lifted herself up and rotated, so that she was still on top of him but his back was too him. She slid her body up his, until her sex was right in his face. "Eat me, bitch."

The word 'bitch' brought Dean's face into his mind, and Sam briefly wondered if Dean would be proud of him for being in this situation or disappointed that Sam wasn't taking control. Sam flexed against the handcuffs again; he noticed that they didn't seem as strong as they had before. The blood he sucked from her lip was finally starting to hit his system…only a few more minutes…

"Do it now, Sam. I want to feel what your tongue can do." Serena's breath tickled Sam's still extremely stiff shaft, causing him to shiver.

He succumbed though, and his tongue darted out and entered her. She groaned. He rapidly slid his tongue in and out of her. Then, Sam started tracing the alphabet against her clit, a trick he had learned from Dean. Serena's breathing was becoming more labored, and she pushed her hips against his face and started moving her hips in time with his tongue.

After a few minutes of this, Serena took him into her mouth once more, deep-throating all of him without gagging (which was quite the achievement, considering his rather substantial size). Sam groaned as her head bobbed up and down his length, while his tongue darted in and out of her.

"Fuck Sam, mmm, keep going," Serena moaned. Sam's tongue darted into her again, then back to her clit, which his continued to toy with until her hips bucked against his face.

"Ohhhh God, Sam, fuck, uhhhh!" Serena gasped as the orgasm rolled over her body in hot waves. Her breathing slowed to panting as the aftershock tremors still coursed through her body. She laid against him, her forehead hot against his stomach, which rose up and down; his breathing was labored as well, and his dick was still aching for release.

"God, huh?" Sam pulled against the handcuffs, which felt like paper constraints at this point; the blood had made him very strong. "Interesting choice of words," he growled, and in one swift movement, he wrenched his hands away from the bedposts, breaking the handcuffs so that his arms were free and he only had a metal ring enclosing each wrist.

"Shit," Serena's eyes widened at Sam, who sat up, panting from the effort of freeing himself from his restraints.

"Your turn," Sam growled, his eyes darkening as he stared at the beautiful demon girl, whose own eyes had sparked with fear and lustful interest.


End file.
